


Where I Can't Follow

by dexteritysave



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CrossOverEvent, F/F, Missing Kara, Shamelessly happy ending, Worried Eliza, coming home, drunk alex, jealous maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexteritysave/pseuds/dexteritysave
Summary: “Don't do that again. There was nothing I could do Kara. Where you went, I couldn't follow. I hate feeling so...so helpless. You're so important to me."





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara! I had an amazing night and I would love to tell my sister about it.”

Smirking Alex shifted two boxes of crullers and one of cinnamon rolls to rest against her hip as she knocked her fist against Kara’s door.

“I have cinnamon rolls and crullers.” 

After Maggie left for work, she’d immediately showered then headed towards Kara’s apartment eager to share the details of her incredible night. Her heart was still pounding euphorically in her chest and she smiled before looking down, well aware that Kara could hear. 

“Come on Kara, I have a tracker in your phone. I know that you’re in there.” 

Radio silence. She’d checked her tracking app twice to ensure she knew Kara’s location before heading out. As much as her Kryptonian sister enjoyed sleeping in, the slightest noise could rouse her from sleep. 

“Kara?”

Frowning Alex slipped her free hand into her purse reaching for her key to Kara s apartment pausing after the screech of the lock. Something felt wrong. 

“I’m going to let myself in.” 

Immediately after opening the door Alex set the cinnamon buns and doughnuts on the counter. Nervously placing her hand over her firearm she checked Kara’s bedroom before glancing into her only bathroom. Taking a calming breath Alex felt a twinge of relief there was no sign of a struggle.Upon seeing Kara’s wallet and phone on the table Alex reached for her own phone immediately dialing Winn. 

“Have you or James heard from Kara since last night?”

“Oh hi Alex. I'm great thanks for asking.”

His sarcasm did nothing to quell the growing worry in Alex’s chest. Trembling with frustration Alex's next words were practically snarled.

“Winn this is serious. Kara isn't at her apartment and she left her phone.”

She feels petty justification with his startled breath before reality sets back in. 

“No, I haven't. She’s not at her apartment?” The snark had webbed out of his tone giving way to concern.  
He continues before she has the chance to respond. “I've been helping James all night he hasn't seen her either.”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. Kara was a superhero, she could fly. There was no confirmed danger but that didn’t answer why she would leave her phone, wallet, and comm behind. Even as Supergirl, she always made sure to bring her phone and DEO communication device. 

Racking her brain she tried to remember the last time that she’d checked in with Kara, it was just after they had taken down Lillian Luthor. 

“I haven’t heard from her since yesterday. The last thing that she said to me was that she was going to shopping to bake I’m sorry cookies for Lena Luthor after everything that happened last night. I think I need to give her a visit.” 

 

\-----------------

 

Storming L Corp, Alex simply held out her badge brushing past Lena's secretary without even a sideways glance. She marched into Lena’s office noting the CEO seated behind her desk eyes still on the document laid out before her.

Alex recognized the power play in the way Lena deliberate delayed acknowledging her entrance, choosing to do so on her own terms. 

“Oh hello, you’re Kara's sister right? FBI Agent Danvers. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Alex stalked to the center of the room, arms crossed over her chest as she glared. Something between bitter contempt and regret trembled in the way Lena said Kara name sent alarm bells ringing through Alex’s head. 

“Kara’s missing. You are one of the last people that spoke with her.”

Alex narrows her eyes doing her best to evaluate Lena’s reaction. Without training, she might have missed the microsecond in which the CEO’s eyes widened before she schooled herself of emotion.

“She came in to ask me questions about my relationship with my mother, she claimed she was working a story. Later that night, my mother was arrested for trying to kill every alien in national city with a targeted virus. My mother didn't mention anything about Kara to me, not that she would.”

Kara's trust in Lena Luthor echoed through Alex's head . 

“Did your mother mention anything about seeing or knowing of a reporter that might have knowledge of Cadmus?”

Lena frowned lowering her glasses to focus solely on Alex. 

“She was aware of a reporter; however, I can assure you that she had no knowledge that it was Ms. Danvers.”

There was an understood _I didn't tell her, wouldn't tell her._

“But you did.”

Lena’s jaw clenched as her eyes narrowed. 

“Kara’s interview was targeted and her questions were obvious. She abused our friendship, if it ever existed.”

Alex could feel Lena’s devastation, the sense of betrayal was palpable in the room. She knew how much Kara enjoyed spending time with Lena. She’d spent hours listening to her rave about the gala and the fact that there just happened to be pot stickers Kara Danvers favorite food. She’d sat through the swell of pride gushing through Kara as she talked about how Lena tried to stop the men armed with alien tech. Wherever her sister was, Kara couldn’t stop the fire that was burning down this bridge so Alex stepped in. 

“She was sure that you had nothing to do with Cadmus, as well as the virus. There was an attack at a local bar, seven aliens were killed and one contracted the virus soon after. Kara argued that you didn’t know about Cadmus. She agreed to come speak with you and in return we did not send agents to take you in.” 

This time Lena’s face did drop. Cold understanding washed over her, and Alex felt a twinge of guilt. 

“Your set her to gain information on me.”

Nodding Alex waited for Lena response watching her counterpart’s face harden once again. 

“A word of advice agent Danvers, Kara is a terrible liar.” 

Alex snorted shortly shaking her head.

“She refused to listen to me, I was for bringing you down to interrogation. She trusted you, tried to protect you. Now she’s missing.”

“And you think that I could have possibly had something to do with it.”

There was obvious mistrust in Lena’s voice and Alex couldn’t blame her. She walked to the window and stared out over the city, hoping to see Kara. 

“All I know is that my sister is missing and you were one of the last people to see her.” 

She doesn’t look at Lena as she says the words, but she allows a vulnerable moment. If Lena isn’t involved, it’s likely that she does know someone that would be.

“After last night, I’m not sure how many of her associates will be willing to trust me but I can make a few calls. Whatever I can find, I’ll let you know.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Alex's phone vibrated against her leg, hoping for an update she immediately answered.

“Hey Danvers, caught up in a case?” 

She wondered how it was possible to feel crushing disappointment and glee at the same time.

“Maggie?”

Even Alex couldn't prevent herself from cringing at the confusion in her own voice. 

“You stood me up for our lunch date, and you haven’t answered any of my calls. I was worried you were freaking out.”

“I’m sorry Maggie, I’ve been working with the DEO. Supergirl is missing.”

“Oh.” 

There was more than disappointment in Maggie's voice but Alex couldn't place it. Annoyance? She thought that with Maggie's occupation she would understand urgent cases; however, she rationalized that annoyance would be fair. 

“Are you sure that she didn’t just, you know. Fly off to the fortress of solitude?”

Maggie words are bitter or perhaps it's just the delivery of them that makes Alex's heart sink. Either way, she feels worse for missing their date. 

“I checked in with Superman and he hasn’t heard from her either. He flew out to the fortress, she wasn’t there. We’re all out looking for her. It’s possible that this is Cadmus's retaliation for last night.”

“I haven’t heard any reports of her showing up last night. It seems like the last place she was seen was the site that we arrested Lillian Luthor. I can start asking around.”

Maggie’s response is all business but it reassures Alex that she’s not alone in this. She tells herself that she’ll admit how grateful she is to have Maggie on her side once she can find a way for it to not sound, overly sentimental. 

“Be careful, Cadmus is a powerful organization. If there were any witnesses it’s likely they would have already disappeared.” 

Alex stops before she can begin to speculate out loud how shattered she would be if that happened to Maggie and Kara. 

“Same to you, and Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“We, uh, we should talk once we find your girl.”

Maggie cuts off the call before she can respond. Sighing Alex glances at her watch, before dialing Winn to check in wishing she had a drink to take the edge off of this train wreck of a day. 

“Hey Alex can you come in?” 

 

\-----

 

“Winn, J’onn, did the team find anything in her apartment?” 

Alex paces in the meeting room, while J’onn stands as Hank Henshaw with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I might have a theory.” 

Immediately all eyes are on Winn still sitting at his desk. 

“Remember when we told you about Barry Allen, a metahuman from an alternate universe?” 

Winn pauses unnecessarily, waiting for both agents to nod before proceeding. 

“Scans show tachyon particles. I think that the portal opened up again. It’s possible that she went through it.”

His words are rushed and the mention of a hypothetical particle makes Alex want to scream. She knows the limits of her sister’s speed, she’s tested her on multiple occasions and Kara’s never even approached light speed. Still, with the portal that opened, it almost makes sense if she believed in the multiverse. 

“You’re thinking that she’s in another reality?” 

Her words are rushed and for the first time, she wishes that she’d focused on physics coursework instead of anatomy and physiology. 

Winn nods while simply saying,“yes.” There’s no more explanation on how the portal even opened or hypotheticals on how to recreate the phenomenon. 

“It would explain how she just disappeared.” J’onn chimes in but Alex feels like her head is going to pound through her skull. 

“No, that doesn’t make sense. Why would she go through the portal?” 

She remembered Kara’s apartment. Nothing had been tossed around, at the very least her super-powered sister would have burnt a hole in the wall if she was being abducted. 

“I don’t know Alex.” 

Alex began pacing again in front of Winn’s desk hands flying through the air as she spoke. 

“Why wouldn’t she let me know before she left?” 

Winn shook his head before looking back at his data answering softly,“I don’t know.” 

That wasn’t an answer. Alex ran her hands through her hair unable to process her frustration, the helplessness. What if they kidnapped her with a sedative? What if they threatened her, or Eliza? What if they just asked? She needed answers. 

“Why wouldn’t she at least leave a note?” 

Winn looked up at Alex from his desk torn. He understood the weight on her shoulder, the nauseating pull of worry against every breath, but he needed to get back to his analysis.

“I don’t know!”

Alex closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair again. 

“How can we open up a new portal on our end to bring her home?”

Winn felt something snap. He was tired of people acting like he didn’t love Kara too. Like he wasn’t putting everything he had into finding out what happened to her. Like he wasn’t just as desperate for answers. 

“Alex I don’t even know that Kara would survive that kind of trip. I don’t know what Barry’s world is like let alone the speed that she would need to reach to get there. When I know something, I will tell you. I promise. For now, leave me alone and let me at least try to find Kara!”  
-

 

\---------------------------------

 

Alex found Maggie at their usual haunt hunched over the bar. The place felt like a ghost town after the attack, only two off worlders were willing to risk reclaiming their home. The emptiness ached, she wondered how Maggie was holding up. 

“Maggie, Maggie hey.” 

Gathering her courage, Alex reached out placing a hand on Maggie’s shoulder as she approached. Immediately the officer jumped up, spinning to face her. 

“Alex I’ve been working up the courage to say this. I like you.”

Smiling nervously Alex tilted her head. 

“I might have made a rational jump to that conclusion after last night.”

Maggie smiled briefly before her face dropped. 

“I really like you, but, you’re in love with someone else.”

Alex shook her head confused taking the open seat next to Maggie and leaning into her. 

“Maggie, you’re the only girl I’ve ever kissed. You're the first person that I’ve felt this way about. There’s no one else.” 

Maggie wouldn’t meet her eyes. Alex was reminded that they were in a very public place when a shot was placed in front of her. She immediately downed the clear liquid before focusing back on Maggie. 

“Danvers I’m a detective. I detect. Every time that Supergirl walks into a room you give her all of your attention. You’ll run blindly into danger to protect her. She goes missing, and you go silent on me. Why are you laughing?”

Because for once, there’s a problem that she can easily fix. All she needs to do is tell Maggie, but it’s Kara’s secret. Kara who she has to protect, Kara who she hopes is still alive. Before answering Alex makes eye contact with the bartender and another shot is placed in front of her. 

"I’ve spent almost my entire life protecting my little sister, Maggie. I’ve fought for her, I’ve kept her secrets, I’ve run blindly into situations where I could have died, for her.” 

Alex wills Maggie to understand what she’s saying. 

“What does Supergirl have to do with Kara?” 

Alex lifts the cup and chugs the shot before motioning for another. She keeps her eyes on the empty glass as she speaks. 

“I, don't even know if she is still alive. I have no idea how to get to her I'm helpless. She's my little sister and I don't know if she's in danger. If she's hurt. If she's alone. She hates to be alone.”

She want’s to throw Maggie’s words about being a detective back in her perfect face. Her brain keeps repeating that it’s too soon for her to trust Sawyer with this. She wants to explain everything but it’s not her secret to tell, she can’t say the words. She can’t betray Kara, even for her own happiness. The bartender comes back over and pours her a double. Before she can even reach for the glass Maggie’s hand is on her wrist, warm and steady. 

"Okay Alex stop. Have you even eaten today? I’ve seen how you get when you’re on a mission.” 

She hasn’t and whatever the drinks are, they are hitting her hard. There’s a slight swirl to the room. Her heart speeds up as she wonders what will happen if Kara needs her help? If Winn calls and says he opened a portal but they need an extraction. Standing abruptly, the room swims and warm arms are around her. 

“Danvers you’re freezing.” 

Maggie keeps a steady arm around her, gently guiding her back onto the stool before slipping off her own jacket. The next thing Alex is aware of is the warmth of Maggie’s leather jacket, the earthy scent of sandalwood. 

“Denvers. Okay, here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to get you home, you’re going to drink water and eat something, We’ll continue this conversation later.”

The next thing Alex sees is her bed, sunlight blinding her through the window and there’s a pounding at her door. Stumbling she manages to throw open her front door. 

“Mom?”

Of course, Alex knows that she should have expected her mom to show up at her apartment. She’s spent all of her time searching for Kara.Alex bites her lip preparing her apology before Eliza has a chance to blame her for Kara’s disappearance. 

“I'm so sorry. I...she's missing she didn't tell me she was going or I would have stopped her. I would have followed her. I would have never let her go anywhere without me.”

Before she can continue, warm arms are around her. 

“Oh Alex. It wasn't your fault I know you've done so much to protect your sister. You have to trust that Kara knows what is best for her that she can take care of herself that she will make it home to us.” 

Hands are running through her hair and she sinks into her mother’s arms. It’s rare, that she allows someone else to hold her, to offer her strength. 

“I hate this. I have an entire army that I can use to help protect her. I can help design armor stop kryptonite bullets. I can build sunlamps to help her heal. I can do so much to protect her but she’s gone somewhere that I can’t follow.” 

Alex shudders, and to her horror tears are rolling down her cheeks onto her mother’s shoulder. 

“I know sweetie. She’ll come home, you’ve believed in her before. We just need to believe in her now. Shh, shhh, Alex.” 

 

\---------------------------

 

As soon as Eliza returns to her apartment, Alex spends the day out pounding pavement. She searches for Kara, in vain. At four AM she’s exhausted. Barely able to keep her head up she returns home to Kara's apartment instead of her own letting herself in with a key. 

As she walks in, a blue portal ripples through the air and she watches Kara run out. 

“Alex!” 

Kara looks none the worse for the wear. From what Alex can see, Kara’s standing on her feet without a bruise on her body. Her younger sister bounds up to her enveloping Alex in a hug that’s slightly too tight. 

“Kara you're home! You're safe!” 

Before Alex can say anything more Kara smiles sheepishly at her. 

“I blew out my powers.”

Alex jumps forward wrapping her arms around her younger sister again running her hands through Kara’s hair as she responds. “You’re okay Kara, that’s what matters. We’ll get you to the DEO to run tests and get you under the sun lamps.” 

Alex is so relieved that she could cry, her little sister is finally home. 

“Can we stay here tonight? I'm super tired. All I want to do is sleep. I can put on Homeland and we can crash on the couch.”

Alex clings to Kara. In the back of her head, she knows that she should call her mom or have Kara make the call. She knows that J’onn, Winn, James, and even Lena Luthor should be told that Kara is home alive and well. Not to mention she has no idea what Kara has been through or where she’s been. 

“Kara I can't sleep until I know that you're going to be okay. We can watch Homeland at the DEO on my tablet.”

She tightens her grip as Kara tries to pull away. Kara seems to understand though and immediately stops fighting her embrace and instead tightens her grip on Alex. 

“J’onn keeps saying that it's a misappropriation of government resources when I try to watch Netflix on the wifi at the DEO” 

Alex smirks into Kara’s shoulder, she knows that he doesn’t feel that way, it doesn’t really matter. Plenty of agents use the wifi to stream videos when they’re in the med bay. More than likely he was over reacting to videos of cats sent by the young hero. 

“How long have I been gone?”

“Five days Kara. Five days, you just disappeared. No note, no bye Alex. Where were you? Why did you leave like that.”

She pulls away to watch Kara’s face as she responds. 

“My friend Barry asked me to come help him on his earth. There was an alien invasion. He came to get me because, well, I'm an alien.” 

Alex swears that her heart stops. 

“You fought in an alien invasion!” 

She watches as Kara nods before making her way over to the Krullers and Doughnuts that are still on her counter. 

“Yeah with Barry he's the flash and Heatwave he's, well, he has an interesting history. And there was the Canary, and then Firestorm, and oh yeah Barry's mentor the Green Arrow who is scary.”

“One, don’t eat those. They’ve been there for way too long. Two, Kara!”

Before she can delve into a lecture on how dangerous leaving the planet is, Kara cuts her off. 

“I’m soo tired Alex. Let’s crash now, I'll tell you all about it in the morning.”

Alex shakes her head because there’s no way that she’s going to risk anything regarding Kara’s health even with the kryptonian pouting. 

“Come on supergirl were going to the DEO and then you can debrief.” 

Alex grabs her keys and purse before glaring at Kara until her sister lowers her head in submission. As she walks out of the apartment she calls Eliza. 

“Mom? Yeah, can you meet me at the DEO? Kara is home. I am bringing her to the DEO to get to checked out.”

Kara walks close to her, arm to arm, shoulder to shoulder. They maintained physical contact even after sitting in the car. The second Kara puts her seatbelt on Alex ends the call with her mom before turning to her sister. 

“You are going to be so lectured when she gets to the DEO.” 

She smirks as she notices Kara shrinking into the seat. 

 

\--- 

 

Once she gets to the DEO she starts to notify her friends that Kara is home. After J’onn, James, Lena, and Winn there’s only one other person that she feels obligated to tell. The only problem is that she’s terrified. She hasn’t heard back from Maggie since the night she can’t remember. 

‘Hey Maggie she's home safe.’ 

After a few seconds she sends a second message. 

‘Thank you for being there for me.’

Placing her phone down she looks back over at Kara, smiling as notices Kara’s eyes drooping even under the sun lamps.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Kara Danvers don't you ever do that again to me. If you're going to another world you need to tell me or your sister first. How hard would it have been for you to leave a note?”

Eliza has both hands on her hips glaring at the young hero still resting. 

“In my defense I was on earth.”

Kara has a sheepish smile as she drops her head. 

“Kara! Alex called me and told me that you were gone in a different reality and there was no way for up to help you if anything happened we had no way of knowing if you were okay. I was so scared”

Something tells Alex this is the first time that her sister has really thought about how they would feel about her disappearing. 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you Barry needed me to come help he already had a team assembled. I was worried that if we went to Alex-she would have wanted to come. It was too dangerous. Winn, James, and J’onn too. I can't ask them to risk their lives for another world. Alex has already given up so much for me and I can't put her in a position like that again. I was just trying to protect everyone.” 

Alex watches her mom, can see her melting at Kara’s explanation. Two seconds later her arms are wrapping around Kara who is laying on the table under sun lamps. 

“You and Alex are supposed to protect each other. Have faith in your sister and her ability. While you were away Alex, Maggie, Lena, Winn, J’onn, and James were all out looking for you. Even Snapper, your boss that you think hates you, was out looking.” 

Alex stares at the ground knowing that her mom is crying, it’s such a rare occasion. 

“Eliza I'm so sorry that I worried you.”  
Kara’s words are heartfelt and she can hear the quiver in Kara’s voice that means the hero isn’t far from tears herself. 

“I'm just glad you're home safe. Now you're going to stay under the sun lamps for at least another six hours.” 

Even Alex thinks that’s overkill. 

“Six hours?!?”  
\-----------------------

 

“Dammit Kara.” 

By the time that the words leave Alex’s mouth her mom has long since returned to her hotel room with strict orders that they both rest. 

“Wha?”

Kara’s drowsy, half asleep but still smiling, fingers tightly laced with Alex who hasn’t left her side. 

“Don't do that again. There was nothing I could do Kara. Where you went, I couldn’t follow. I hate feeling so...so helpless. You're so important to me and there will never be a day that I don't want you in my life.” 

Alex gently brushes hair out of her sister’s forehead. 

"The way I felt when you were taken by Cadmus... I was worried. I had no idea where you were. God Kara, I was so scared that I was going to have to live in a world without you."

Kara smiles and as her eyes close Alex hears, “I’m still here. You promised me that you would still have a great life if something happens to me and I am holding you promise Alex. I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to say that I own nothing. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read this fic. I loved watching every episode of the crossover and this has been a headcanon that's been blasting through my mind all week. Please review and let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'm considering a second chapter, or a second fic that dives into the conversation between Maggie and Alex and gives them a chance to fix well...everything. By considering, I mean that it's in the works because I did promise a shamelessly happy ending.


	2. Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time that a Kryptonian shows up at Maggie Sayer's door to fix her sister's love life.

Maggie wakes up at 4:30 AM to someone hell bent on destroying her front door. Before rolling out of her bed she checks her phone for missed calls or texts. Seeing none she mutters, “someone better be dead.” 

The tile floor of her apartment is freezing against her feet and she’s ready to arrest whoever it is that pulled her from the warmth of her blankets. Grabbing her gun she holds it at her side as she approaches her door. The insistent stranger is still pounding away mirroring her quickly forming headache. Checking the peephole she sees Kara Danvers standing under the yellow light in the hallway. Cold shock shoots through her chest leaving a hollow cavity and she rapidly unlocks the deadbolt before undoing struggling with the chain. It takes three tries but on the fourth she manages to throw the door open. 

“Alex?” 

Even in the low light, Maggie can’t help but notice Kara’s green complexion. The blonde sways slightly before catching herself on the doorframe. The second she stops moving she blinks up at Maggie in confusion before her brain catches up. 

“Alex? She’s ugh, she’s fine.” 

Nodding with relief, Maggie steps back letting the younger Danvers into her home. She’s wearing sneakers, jeans, and a light hoodie nothing strong enough to fight off the ridiculous cold front. Kara’s literally trembling as she steps into the apartment and as Maggie moves to put her gun in the safe (that it should have been in to begin with). Over her shoulder, she nods to the throw blanket on her couch. 

“N-nnhho. Ttthhank you.”

Turning on the lights Maggie blinks trying to adjust as she moves into her kitchen. Grabbing two mugs she turns around. 

“Coffee or tea?” 

Kara's face twists into a grimace. She shakes her head lightly and then leans against the back of couch a trembling hand moving to rest on the bridge of her nose. 

“Tea it is.” 

This isn’t a first but it has been a while since Maggie’s had the family member of a girlfriend just show up. A small voice in her head keeps repeating that nothing good ever happens at 4:30 in the morning and judging by Kara’s disheveled appearance that voice isn’t wrong. She forgoes the kettle, heating up the water in the microwave and dropping in two tea bags before turning back around. 

“Peppermint, it should help with your nausea.”

Tiny Danvers looks up at her confused. Maggie wants to say that it’s the way she’s been hunched, the uncomfortable curve of her back and the unhealthy green tinge on her face gives her away. Instead, she hands the warm mug over. 

“Are you alright?” 

Kara looks up at her again and this time Maggie can see the heavy bags underneath her eyes. 

“I’m, I’m okay. Totally great.” 

Maggie quirks an eyebrow because she’s pretty sure the blonde isn’t going to be able to walk herself home. 

“Okay. If you’re okay and Alex is okay, why are you here?” 

Kara holds her cup close basking in the warmth and again Maggie glances towards the throw draped over her couch wishing that Danvers women didn’t have to be so stubborn. 

“I’m Supergirl.” 

Maggie laughs because that’s almost worth being woken up at an ungodly hour for. There’s no way that the small blonde reporter is the same person that plucked a crashing plane out of the sky. She waits for Kara to say something to the effect of just kidding, the words don’t come and as Maggie stares at Kara, she doesn’t retract the statement just meets her gaze dead on. 

“Kara have you taken anything? At any point tonight did you leave your drink unattended? I’m calling Alex.” 

Kara lurches forward gently catching her arm before she can reach for her phone. The second Kara makes contact with her she stumbles crashing against her. The blonde is ice in her arms and Maggie can’t detect even the slightest hint of alcohol. 

“N-not yet. Don’t call. Sorry, when I don’t have my powers I can get sick.” 

Kara offers up the explanation as Maggie grabs her mug placing it on the counter. It’s a godsend that it didn’t spill when Kara fell into her. Throwing Kara’s arm over her shoulder Maggie finds herself dragging Alex’s little sister to the couch.

“Sit.” 

Kara almost falls against the cushions and this time Maggie quickly throws the blanket over her shoulders. 

“Alright, so you’re supergirl. Why tell me? I didn’t think either of you was fond of me.” 

Maggie doesn't believe that Alex's reporter of a younger sister is the same person that has faced off against an impressive list of foes. She makes that clear with her tone but Kara's too far gone to notice. Glass eyes stare past Maggie as Kara simply nods. 

“Rao, for a few minutes there I wanted to throw you into space.” 

Maggie freezes, she can recall some scathing looks shot her way from both Kara Danvers and Supergirl and she has to admit they were eerily similar-also terrifyingly. She had convinced herself that was jealousy in the overprotective glare from Supergirl, and well she's pretty sure she knows why Kara Danvers was upset with her.

“But then Hank Henshaw shot you and uhhgh why is the room spinning?” 

Kara’s eyes close slightly and she leans back against the couch. Supergirl or not, Kara’s not fairing well. 

“Lay down.” 

Kara does slowly laboriously with an ever-present hand on her stomach. Briefly, Maggie wonders if she should get a bucket. 

“After you were shot, all I could think about was how upset Alex was going to be. That’s why I’m here.” 

This is almost too much, but Maggie moves closer to sit on the edge of her coffee table. She's missing something here. The pieces don't seem to fit. 

“You’re here because I was almost shot a week ago?” 

Kara’s eyes are closed and once more Maggie’s considering calling Alex. 

“Yes, ugh, no. She told me you fought. Because of me. Since I came to earth, Alex has protected me. Constantly. She sacrificed so much. She deserves to be happy. I can’t let my secret keep that from her.” 

Before Kara can continue her eyes widen frantically hand shooting to her mouth. Maggie jumps into action pulling the blonde up. 

“Bathroom is down the hall and on the left.” 

She keeps a hand on Kara’s shoulder steadying her as she helps the blonde to the bathroom door. The second they make it Kara rushes in slamming it behind her. Sighing Maggie walks towards her kitchen pouring the tea from Kara’s mug down the drain and replaces it with water. Knocking on her own bathroom door is awkward, but she hears a moan that she takes as permission to enter. 

Opening the door she see’s Kara curled on the floor around the toilet. Her eyes are glassed over and she doesn’t even move to accept the water that Maggie offers. 

“This is so much easier to explain when I have my powers. Ohmygod. Is being sick always this terrible?” 

Maggie smiles softly. She’s not sure of the best way to comfort the smaller Danvers and honestly, this isn’t her specialty. Sighing she places the water next to Kara before holding out her hand. 

“Give me your phone.” 

Kara shudders rocking forward to lean over the toilet before taking a steadying breath. After a few tense moments, she gathers herself and blinks blankly, not processing the request. 

“Huh?” 

Maggie stands and grabs a washrag off of the towel rack before running it under lukewarm water at the sink. Crouching beside Kara she gently places it on her neck. Kara’s skin is burning to the touch a stark difference to the freezing girl that stumbled through her door earlier in the night. 

“If you’re Supergirl, you’ve got to have something on your phone. Photos, videos, obscure texts.” 

Kara leans into the touch before mumbling, “totally do. Here.” 

Kara’s phone is pulled slowly from her pocket and Maggie is almost disappointed. She’d hoped for something with a higher level of technology than what she could buy at any of her local stores. 

“Thanks. Oh and Kara, if you’re not going to drink at least rinse your mouth out.” 

The superhero only moves a hand over her stomach and shakes her head once. Before Maggie can even begin to check the phone there’s one other question that she desperately wants to know the answer to. 

“Why did you show up at four in the morning?”

“‘M so sorry Maggie.Snuck out of the DEO. Best time.” 

Kara’s answers are short, choppy and the way that her eyes are clenched closed doesn’t bode well. Not wanting to crowd her Maggie walks out into the hall. 

Their conversation at least answers her question about if Kara knew what her sister did on a daily basis. In her head she’s starting to connect the dots, Kara Danvers the adopted little sister that Alex is impossibly protective of. Supergirl, the alien hero that Alex literally threw herself over in the fighting ring. Alex’s drunken rambling about her duty to protect Kara. She’d be lying if she hadn’t noticed the similarities physically between Kara Danvers and Supergirl. It makes sense and for a moment Maggie wonders how many secrets Alex has held, how hard it must have been for her to be completely open with anyone. 

Kara had handed her an unlocked android and she goes directly to the gallery. Thumbing through, the first set of photos she sees are from Thanksgiving dinner. The Danvers family and friends are seated around a Turkey. Alex is stunning her cheeks pink, her wine glass half empty, she’s completely relaxed and smiling. In the next set of photos, she sees an amazing number of shots from National City’s skyline. Continuing on she see’s the skyline of Metropolis, various aerial shots from Paris-the city covered in rain gray clouds reflected in the puddles. She stops when she gets to a rainforest. Maggie was never one for art, but she can acknowledge that each shot is well thought out. She remembers Alex mentioning that her younger sister is an incredible artist. Between each new city, there are pictures of Winn and James seated together on a couch video game controllers in their hands or Alex smiling openly holding two ice cream cones. The evidence is starting to build. 

Before she can say anything to Kara, the phone in her hand vibrates. Looking down Maggie reads, _Kara! I went home for three hours and you left again! I swear if you went back to Barry’s universe without telling me again I am going to lock you in the kryptonite training room!!!! You don’t have your powers right now, it’s dangerous. You can’t keep taking risks like this._

If anything should count as confirmation, that does. Remembering how lost Alex looked while Kara was missing, Maggie immediately taps on Alex’s contact info in Kara’s phone, calling her. 

“Kara! Where are you?” 

Alex sounds more frantic than angry but there’s still an undercurrent in her voice. Maggie smiles softly, she’s missed hearing from her secret agent. 

“Alex, hey.”

She hears the startled gasp and smiles to herself, it’s always satisfying to catch her off guard. 

“Maggie?” 

Alex sounds confused and mildly happy. As much as Maggie doesn’t want to ruin that she needs to do something about the sick alien in her bathroom.

“Yeah, your sister showed up at my apartment.” 

She can almost see Alex’s face contorted in frustration. 

“Oh god, I don’t even know how she found out where you live. Maggie, I’m so sorry.”

Orders are being shouted in the background and Maggie hopes that the DEO hasn’t been searching for Kara. 

“It’s alright, we’ve been talking she told me how wrong I was about thinking that you have romantic interests in Supergirl.” 

Alex sighs heavily. 

“She didn’t. You’re going to have to sign so much paperwork.” 

“I think I’ll survive.”

Maggie smiles before she remembers the sick blonde. Alex is on the same wavelength and the next words out of her mouth are, “how’s Kara?”

“She’s seen better days. I’d bring her in, but I only have my bike and I’m not sure that’s the best idea at the moment.”

“It’s fine, I’ll come pick her up. Can you come in to sign some NDAs?”

That confirms Kara’s identity or, with a smirk, Maggie thinks supergirl's.

“Will this be anything like the first time that you brought me to the DEO?”

Maggie shudders. Her hand is still cramping from the ridiculous amount of paperwork she’d been forced to sign. It’d taken over three hours, but the entire time there’d been a beautiful agent by her side, bringing her coffee with a cocky smile. 

“Worse”

She’s not sure how that’s possible, but if Danvers -the older Danvers- is there she’s more than willing to endure. 

“Well then you better buy me breakfast.” 

 

\---------------

 

When Alex shows up, she’s livid. If she’s being honest Maggie feels a rush of fondness. As she reads Alex’s body language the way Alex’s hands are clenched at her sides wound so tightly she’s ready to pounce, her brain just says _that’s my girl_ . Letting Alex in, she is legitimately concerned about Kara’s safety. That concern only lasts until Alex sees Kara. The second Alex catches sight of her younger sister curled up on her couch shivering even under three blankets and decidedly gray Alex’s anger gives way to concern. 

Immediately Alex slips to her knees in front of her younger sister reaching out without thought, gently running her fingers through Kara’s hair and with one hand the other tenderly caressing Kara’s cheek. Her movements are fluid and Kara melts into the comfort. 

“You know better than to leave the DEO when you don’t have your powers. Remember what happened last time? Kara.”

Okay, Maggie isn’t above admitting to herself that this conversation is something she was not prepared for. 

“There was an earthquake. That wasn’t my fault.” 

Kara’s words are stilted and Maggie winces imagining how bad she feels. She watches as Alex gently nudges Kara just enough so that she can sit on the couch and ease Kara’s head down onto her lap. The second the blonde is situated Alex’s hand begins gently rubbing circles on her back.

“Why would you just leave in the middle of the night. Kara, we just talked about this!” 

Alex’s words are whispered harshly even as she rubs circles into Kara's back. Maggie can see the terror in Alex’s eyes. She remembers it from the night Danvers had passed out after drinking too much at the bar. 

“Maggie was mad, it was my fault. I just wanted to not be the reason, that you’re not happy.” 

Every few words Kara takes a shaky breath and as she finishes the sentence she closes her eyes. Maggie’s heart twists in her chest. She knows how dedicated Alex is to her family, there’s nothing that she wouldn’t do for Kara and from Kara’s actions she feels the same way. Sure, the kid’s foolhardy but she’s loyal. 

“God Kara, you couldn’t wait three days! I’m not going anywhere and neither was Maggie. We’re going back to the DEO and you’re not leaving until you’ve had your powers back for forty-eight hours.” 

In a testament to how miserable the blonde must be, for a reply she only nods nuzzling her head against Alex’s knee. Maggie leans against the wall watching the sisters. 

“Before you get too entrenched we should get you back to the DEO. Maggie, can you give me a hand?” 

Nodding Maggie moves to the other side of Kara and grabs a shoulder.

“Come on let’s get your superhero back to the DEO.” 

Between the two of them they manage to maneuver her so that she is sitting upright and begin walking towards the door blankets and all. 

Rolling her eyes Alex mutters,“so much paperwork.”

“Like I said, it’s nothing I can’t handle Danvers.” 

The elevator ride down is quiet, Kara’s head lulling to rest on Alex’s shoulder her sister supporting her with an arm around her waist. Once they reach the parking lot Alex catches Maggie’s eye. 

“Can you drive? I want to sit in the back with her.” 

They make it to the DEO without incident but the second the car is parked, Maggie thanks whichever deity patrons street parking, Kara lunges out the door grabbing the sides of a trashcan. Alex immediately follows, pulling Kara’s hair out of her face and away and gently rubbing her back. Even though her voice is calm while she’s assuring Kara that everything is alright Alex’s eyes are filled with uncertainty, and Maggie realizes that this has to be only the second time that Alex has seen her sister sick. 

Kara pants struggling to catch her breath once her heaving subsides. She smiles at her sister miserably and Maggie’s heart goes out to her, the kid is a trooper.

“Come on, let’s get you into a bed.”

\----------------------------------------

 

“Thank you for staying with us. Without her powers, she’s highly susceptible to pathogens. It’s most likely that this is just the stomach flu but she’s never been this sick before and after the virus scare.."' Alex trials off shaking her head. "I still can’t believe she showed up at your door.”

Maggie smiles putting down the pen, she’s at least fifty signatures in and there’s an equally high stack of papers that she still has to read and sign. After they’d settled Kara under the sun lamps, they’d stayed with her until Eliza arrived. Meeting Eliza Danvers had been interesting. Maggie was almost grateful that she’d been preoccupied with her youngest daughter. They’d made it to lunch time at the blonde's side before J’onn glared hard enough for Alex to drag Maggie off into an interrogation room. Smiling up at Alex, Maggie reaches over to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face. 

“I get it, she loves you. There’s nothing that kid wouldn’t do for you and I think I understand how that feels.”

Maggie pauses then runs her hand through Alex’s hair before pulling her closer until they are only inches apart.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you. God I wanted to Maggie.” 

She knows, she’s run through previous conversations with Alex enough in her head. There were so many hints, too many for an elite government agent. 

“Hey Alex, it’s alright. I get it. I’m just glad I don’t have to compete with tall blonde and superpowered although I'm still worried about your brunette sparring partner.” 

Alex smirks leaning in and whispering, “You don't have to worry Maggie. Compared to you, there’s no competition.” The next thing Maggie knows Alex Danvers is kissing her and the world melts away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back. Thanks for reading! I hope that you all have enjoyed it. Shout out to everyone who left a comment or a kudos, know that you made my day! 
> 
> I'm really considering one more chapter to give Kara and Lena a chance to meet up. Someone asked me to and even though it wasn't originally in the cards that sounds really fun to write!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requested chapter of Lena Luthor looking after a miserable Kara Danvers.

“Alex please I just want to sleep in my own bed.”

Alex sighs bringing her right hand to pinch the bridge of her nose as she looks down at her younger sister. A light sheen of sweat covers Kara's unusually pale face. Kara's lack of color is amplified by the stark contrast Alex's leather jacket. She'd offered it when Kara had complained of chills. Familiar scents and textures had always calmed the blonde and knowing that Alex hadn't hesitated to cover Kara. She would have run home to grab her old college sweatshirt has she felt comfortable leaving. 

“Every time I leave you alone you do something stupid.”

The words are out of her mouth before she can sugar coat them. She’s always been blunt but usually, with Kara, she can muster kid gloves. The alien in the room doesn’t even flinch, she just looks up at Alex with glossy eyes.

“Then stay with me.”

Smiling warmly at her sister, Alex wonders if she’s still seeing double. Crossing the room she hops onto the bed. The second she’s within arms reach, Kara folds into her. Throwing an arm around Kara, Alex gently rubs her sisters back knowing it has to be aching. 

“I will, here at the DEO. You know, where there is an entire team of highly trained agents ready at any given moment to do whatever it takes to protect you.”

Kara groans before pushing back and away from Alex. Letting her go Alex has to suppress a chuckle as Kara immediately misses the comfort and collapses against her.

“I don't feel good.”

Alex glances back to the monitor with Kara’s stats. She’s stable and her fever has actually dropped. Still, Kara's not used to minor ailments so a stomach bug is completely new territory. 

“I know.” 

Kryptonians don't get sick. Living with the exception to that rule means tolerating a small amount of whining. Alex would trade places with Kara if she could and as she runs her fingers through Kara's hair she wonders if she can coax her younger sister to try some toast. 

“I want to be in a bed.”

Smirking Alex chokes back a laugh before responding, “you’re in a bed.” 

Kara stills frowning deeply before lunging to grab the bucket on the table. That's a no go on the today Alex thinks dryly.

“I want my apartment. I don't want… ”

Kara's words are stilted as she takes shuddering breaths trying to regain composure.

Alex once spent five days on a stakeout with Vasquez all but living in a van while they were hunting down residual kryptonite. She's developed patience and even if she hadn't, even at her worst, she understood that all she had to do was wait for Kara to finish her thought. If there’s any comfort she can offer, she will. She knows the DEO’s not ideal. While Kara’s not a civilian, she’s absolutely not a soldier. It's cold completely lacking in the soft warm glow of Kara's loft. Kara frowns scrunching her eyes before continuing. 

“I'm in front of everyone”

“Kara they understand. Every human gets sick.” 

Kara’s nose is scrunching the way it does when she misses something that’s important to her sister. Instead of continuing her reassurances she waits for Kara to clarify.

“I’m supposed to save them. I’m supposed to stop bullets and fly. How can they trust me to help when they see me like this?” 

“Because as soon as you're better, you’ll have their backs. They know that. Speaking of recovering, want to try some ginger ale?”

“No.”

“Just water then?”

“No”

“Kara you’ll feel better if you have something in your stomach.” 

“I'll try them if you take me home. Alex, you can even stay with me and if I get the slightest bit worse I can come back.”

Before she has a chance to respond J’onn’s booming voice chimes in. 

“Oh for the love of god Danvers take her home.”

\---

Alex gently lowers Kara onto her couch before draping the hero’s red cape over her shoulders. She knew that it was a huge source of comfort, Kara had confided that nothing on Earth felt quite the same. Before she can sit next to her sister her phone vibrates. 

“Danvers.” 

“We need you.” 

Despite J’onn’s apologetic tone, Alex feels rage flare up. 

“Sir.”

It's a subtle difference from her usual tone, however, J’onn picks up on it immediately. 

“Code Helix Danvers. I wouldn’t call you in if we didn’t need your specific expertise.” 

Torn, Alex doesn't realize that she's pacing between the couch and the island in Kara’s kitchen. She can't just leave a powerless Kryptonian, there's just too much that could go wrong. Last time Kara was alone without her powers she almost got herself killed. 

“I can’t leave Kara like this.” 

He has to be thinking the same thing. Kara had spent ten minutes dry heaving as soon as they reached her apartment then stayed on the bathroom floor for another thirty. She'd piratically carried Kara to the couch. Before J’onn can pull rank Kara’s hoarse voice chimes in. 

“Alex it’s okay”

Wincing Alex meets Kara's lidded eyes.They both know that she doesn't want to leave. Alex has always been driven by duty and while the DEO is important to her Kara will always come first.That doesn't' mean that she's comfortable with leaving her team in a potentially hostile situation. 

“Kara -”

“Shh go. I'll be here when you get back.” 

The hero makes a valiant effort to smile but it's more of a grimace before she leans back against the cushions closing her eyes.

“I’m on my way.” 

The second the words are out of her mouth Alex ends the call wishing she could dramatically slam her smartphone. Stalking to the kitchen she pulls out two glasses filling them both with water before walking back to Kara. She places them on the living room table before placing both of her hands on Kara’s knees. 

“If you need anything call me. Okay? If I don’t pick up you can call Maggie.” 

Kara hums before smiling softly at her. 

“I think I’m just going to nap.”

“After all of that complaining, it better be in your own bed.” 

She’s still far from thrilled at the situation if she had her way Kara would be safely tucked away under sun lamps. The corners of Kara's lips turn up once again as she whispers, “be safe. I love you.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” 

\---

Lena shifts awkwardly before she knocks on the door to Kara’s apartment for the third time. Alex had informed her of Kara's return and she needed to see for herself that the charming reporter was, in fact, alive and well. After counting to twenty and hearing no response she sighs in defeat before turning to leave. Just as she turns she hears the heavy thud of something solid slamming against Kara's door from the other side. Next, she hears multiple clunks and various cracks of what she imagines to be the lock. As she spins around she sees the door crack open and Kara spill out, quite literally. 

Kara.

She's not sure if she spoke or not. All she can comprehend are the dark rings under Kara's eyes, the gray shade of her face, and the way she's slowly pitching forward. Quickly lunging she catches Kara by the arm, guiding her friend to lean against her. The blonde is clearly miserable and pulled tightly around her shoulders is a red… cape. _Honestly Kara?_

“Lena, oh! I'm so sorry. I wanted to see you. I did. I swear! After what you did, you were so amazing and I didn't want you to be alone I promise.” 

Kara’s warm against her and concerningly light. Her voice is rough and the pacing of her speech is sluggish. Lena had never been one for physical contact; however, she can feel Kara shivering and pulls the blonde closer in an attempt to offer stability and comfort. 

“Kara I’m so glad to see you. I’m sorry for stopping by like this. I completely understand why I haven’t heard from you. It’s clear that you're sick. May I-” 

Lena stops, her own thoughts consuming her. May I what? Carry you back into your own apartment? 

“Is anyone here with you”

Kara’s swaying and Lena's not sure that she wants to leave her alone. She pulls the cape… _blanket_ up where it started to slip down before resting her hand on Kara's shoulder.

“Alex is on her way back. She went to…”

Kara trails off and Lena wonders if this has something to do with the DEO or if Alex ran out to grab something to lower Kara’s temperature and ease her symptoms. 

“To get cold medication?”

“Yes! That. She went to the store. The one that sells cold medication, because I'm sick.” 

Something's not right, Kara’s rambling in the way that she does when she’s lying. She’s not sure when someone will be back for Kara, and Lena's heart aches at the thought of her being alone. 

“May I?”

Lena pauses as uncertainty rushes through her once again. She’s only entered Kara’s apartment once before. Swallowing her doubt, she looks down at the blonde pressed into her side. Gently she reaches out and brushes her hand against Kara’s face flinching at the heat radiating off. 

“I apologize if this is forward of me, may I stay with you until Alex gets back from the store -the one that sells cold medication?”

Lena’s smirking softly, her tone is gentle even if she’s unsure of teasing Kara in this state. Kara smiles wearily before her face sets into a pout. She was Cat Grant’s assistant longer than anyone else. She knows the demands of running a company. Cat was often buried in work that would have consumed all of her day and night had she not fought as ferociously as she did for her time with Carter.

“You have so many important things to do.”

If it’s possible, Lena feels herself falling further under the spell of Kara Danvers. Jess will certainly have an interesting time rearranging her schedule but it’s nothing that they haven’t worked through before.

“Kara you're my friend. You are the only friend I have in National City. You are important to me and I have all of the time in the world for you. That said, if you would like me to leave, I would understand.” 

She trails off unsure. 

Kara’s still pressed against her shoulder hunched, risking her secret identity in the hallway of her apartment complex. Lena can’t tell if she’s so miserable that she no longer cares who she’s leaning against, or if she really doesn’t mind their proximity. 

“If you don’t mind.” 

The words are timid yet hopeful. Smiling bravely Lena curls her arm around Kara’s waist before stepping forward through the doorway. She leads Kara to the couch in the living room area before taking note of two full glasses left on the table. 

“When was the last time you had anything to eat or drink?” 

Kara frowns immediately placing a hand over her stomach. Lena unconsciously bites her lip the pieces of a puzzle begin to shift into place. Dehydration paired with a lack of nutrition and a fever would explain how unsteady she had been. Switching gears she asks, “would you like to watch a movie?” 

Kara nods before scooting to the side taking her cape as well as two other brightly colored blankets with her. That’s all the cue Lena needs to ease in next to her.

“You can pick.” 

Instead of fighting with the DVD player, Lena settles on Shrek wondering why it’s always on when she goes to browse through channels. Regardless it’s light hearted and animated and a movie about love and inclusion. That screams Kara Danvers. When she looks at the blond, her assumption is confirmed. 

“Who knew Lena Luthor liked Shrek.” 

“Don’t let the press find out. I’m sure they’d find a way to hold it against me. I can see the headlines now, Luthor finding a way to weaponize talking donkeys against aliens. Here.”

She reaches forward grabbing the glass of water and holding it out to Kara. 

“Just a sip. You’ll feel better.” 

Kara doesn’t fight her; however, Lena’s not sure if Kara took a sip or just lifted the glass to her lips in a convincing way. Planning to make toast after the movie if Alex still hasn’t arrived, she watches Kara instead of the film. It’s obvious that she’s uncomfortable, Lena watches her slid to the right before correcting herself three times before deciding to say something. 

“I won’t bite, you know. If you want to lie down you can.” 

That is all the prompting Kara needs. The next thing Lena knows Kara is in her lap. Curled up and buried in blankets they watch Shrek together. Every commercial break Lena hands her the cup and slowly Kara’s working her way through the first. Somewhere between rescuing Fiona, and reaching Lord Farquaad Kara drifts off. When she wakes the five o’clock news is on. There’s a report on one of the local channels of an alien destroying property prompting a debate on immigration and extraterrestrial refugees. Immediately the channel is changed to a rerun of Mythbusters. 

“Hey you’re awake. Think you can try some toast?.” 

Shocked at the presence Kara jumps slightly pulling at the sore muscles in her stomach. Planting a hand over them she takes a deep breath. Rao, she doesn’t want to be sick again but she knows she needs to eat something. The toast is placed on the table and she inches forward smiling as Lena sits next to her before frowning deeply. 

“I’m so sorry, what if I get you sick.” 

“Kara it’s alright. I want to be here.” 

Lena reaches out as she says those words brushing a stray hair out of Kara’s face before resting it on her shoulder. Kara’s worry fades after a few seconds and she leans into the touch slightly. 

“Thank you.” 

Smirking Lena responds, “it’s your toast Kara.” 

Kara smiles back before making eye contact with Lena. “For staying, I’m really glad you’re here.” 

“I-” 

Lena doesn’t know how to respond. She runs through a seemingly endless number of options in her head. She could joke about how Alex seems to have gotten lost on her way to the store however that would be in bad taste. Lena knows first hand how protective the older Danvers is of her younger sister and for her to have been gone for this long something must be wrong. She’s already affirmed that she wanted to be here. Instead, she goes for something tried and true. 

“I’m free to stay as long as you need me Kara.” 

Kara smiles up at her before forcing herself to nibble on a piece of toast. She makes it through the entire piece and two unprompted sips of water before stopping. As she eats Lena talks filling the space between them. 

“Luthor’s aren’t supposed to get sick.Whenever I fell ill as a child, Lex would let me stay in his room. He would read to me, for hours until I fell asleep and when I woke up he would still be there.He made his choices and now the world just sees this monster but I, I see…”

Lena trails off. Kara’s hand on her shoulder pulls her back. She smiles as the blonde leans against her, head coming to rest against Lena. 

“Alex…a few months ago Alex did something that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to agree with. understand why she did what she did but it hurt.” 

Kara’s whispering now and Lena wonders if she’s had a chance to speak with anyone about this. She wonders what Alex could have possibly done. 

“It felt like, my world was being torn apart. My sister did this terrible thing and I was alone and everything hurt but I...I could never look at Alex and not feel love. She’s my sister. ” 

A comfortable silence follows and Lena loses herself to the warmth of Kara curled into her side. Somewhere in their conversation Kara had grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. She was overwhelmed with the sense of relief that someone else understood. 

“Are you feeling any better?” 

“Sorta, I’m nowhere near ready to leave the couch.” 

If she’s being honest, Lena doesn’t want to leave either. 

“Then I suppose we shall remain right here. What would you like to watch next?” 

Kara hesitates unsure of what Lena would find interesting. It bothers the Luthor more than she would care to admit. She wants Kara to be comfortable around her, she wants Kara to feel comfortable enough to share with her. 

“You seem like the type to love Disney.”

Kara blushes at that statement. 

“I would resent that if I didn’t have the Little Mermaid currently in my DVD player.”

“There's no shame in enjoying films that are designed to be appealing.”

With those words, Lena reaches for the remote hitting play. She was worried that any movement might have led to Kara moving away to the other side of the couch and was pleasantly surprised when she didn’t lose that closeness. 

Kara falls asleep almost immediately, head falling in Lena's lap fingers still interlocked with the Luther's. Between the warmth of a Kryptonian covered in blankets and the steady cadence of Kara's breathing Lena drifts off as well. That's how Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer find them half an hour later. Sleeping together, wrapped in supergirl's cape. 

“What did I say about doing something stupid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm sorry for the huge delay between chapters. I'm always thinking of different stories (it's kinda my thing) but I'm always so reluctant to post things which can lead to large gaps between chapters. To anyone that stuck with it, I hope that you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Alex Danvers knows Kara better than anyone else on Earth. She knows that has a tendency Kara to see the best in people and that naivety leads to heartbreak. She’s not proud of the times in her life that she abused Karas optimism, but there’s no way that she’s going to let herself or anyone hurt Kara again. Lena was raised a Luthor. It’s painfully obvious, every statement that the woman makes is calculated and it’s rare that Lena reveals her true intentions. 

“What did I say about doing something stupid?” 

Alex doesn't mean to yell. She really doesn’t, but at this point, she's at a loss. She's spent the last week worrying about her sister, losing her, finding her, and then playing nurse. All she wants to do is sleep knowing that both of her girls will be safe but she can't. She can’t because Lena freaking Luthor knows her younger sister is an alien. At this point, there’s no way that she can lie about Kara being Supergirl. 

Alex drops her head in her hands muttering under her breath that she should have never left. In reaction to Alex's entrance Kara flies off the couch, literally. Alex wants to point out that Kara’s response is the furthest thing from helping, instead, she runs her hands through her hair. 

Lena opens her eyes to see Kara floating six feet above her. Without conscious thought her body rockets into a defensive position. Her back to Kara, guard up, she blinks as the intruder comes into focus. She tenses unsure of what foe would break into Supergirl’s apartment however her eyes fall on agent Danvers and a vaguely familiar police officer.

“You were sleeping with Lena Luthor. Under your cape. Your cape, seriously Kara! You just flew in front of her. You’ve compromised your identity twice in as many days!” 

Kara slowly lands on the other side of the couch deliberately placing distance between herself and Lena. The hero's eyes are firmly glued to the ground and even if she has her powers Kara still looks ill. Lena feels a rush of anger because the blonde was finally resting peacefully before the intrusion. Now she can practically hear Kara begging the floor to swallow her. 

“I've known that Kara is Supergirl since the day I saw her standing with Clark Kent.”

Lena smiles fondly starting at Kara running through all of the moments that the blonde gave herself away.Alex feels the pull of a migraine. Her joints are aching but there's an entirely new mess that she needs to clean up. A new threat to her family to address. She doesn’t register the implications of Lena's words and Clark's identity, but later she will. Kara for her part immediately snaps her head up staring thoughtfully at Lena. 

“You knew this whole time?” 

Lena nods at Kara, relieved that the blonde is once again making eye contact with her. She tries to smile in a way that Kara will find reassuring. The crinkles around Kara’s eyes start to relax before the blonde’s eyes widen and she takes a step back. 

“Are you...Are you okay with…” 

There’s a question that Kara’s afraid to ask and Lena knows what it’s going to be. There are so many sentiments she wants to convey. If she’s being completely honest she’s disappointed in Kara's inability to trust in their friendship, even if she understands the reasons behind it. She wants to let Kara know that she understands. She needs Kara to know that she is willing to help. Nevertheless, her feelings and desires are inconsequential at the moment Lena decides because what matters is Kara. Kara needs reassurance and Lena's going to provide that regardless of whoever decides to burst into the small apartment next. She fully intends to bring everything up later over wine and ice cream, she has no doubt that Kara will appreciate the suggestion. 

“Am I okay with the fact that you saved my life? The fact that you have single-handedly saved everyone in this city on multiple occasions? I think I can live with that.”

Kara’s face lights up with hope and it’s the most beautiful thing Lena’s seen.

“You’re going to need to come to the DEO and sign some paperwork.” 

Everyone’s attention is pulled back to Alex; however, before Kara or Lena can say or do anything Detective Sawyer steps in wrapping an arm around her girl. 

“Which I’m sure she can do tomorrow morning after we’ve all had a good night's sleep. Kara, I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better. Come on Danvers.” 

From the moment they walked in, Maggie had been quietly watching the interplay between Kara and Lena. She isn’t sure if she should warn Alex that her sister’s into the Luthor ahead of time or let tiny Danvers broach the subject herself. She needs more information. She won’t out tiny Danvers, but something tells her that Alex may not have the best reaction if she’s blindsided. That’s for another day, Maggie decides. At the moment they’re all exhausted, tiny Danver’s is safe, and Alex can finally rest-if Maggie can get Alex back to her apartment. 

Alex doesn’t budge at the arm on her shoulder and Lena can sympathize. She wouldn’t want to let Kara out of her sight either after the events of the past week. She can imagine the implications of leaving a weakened alien in the hands of a Luthor. Still, she resents being doubted at every turn, the complete mistrust, and contempt that almost everyone has for her simply because of the family that she grew up in. 

“Maggie's right Alex, we can all talk in the morning. Ohhhhh!!! We can go to that new pancake bar restaurant. The one that's like froyo for pancakes!”

Everyone smiles fondly at the childlike joy that lights up Kara's face as she gushes about food. For a brief second the tension in the room is dispelled.

“You do owe me breakfast Danvers.” 

Maggie's smirk is what breaks Alex and it's clear to Lena that the older Danvers is completely smitten. Perhaps it's for the best that they table any discussion. The old adage cooler heads will prevail rings through Lena's mind.

“Fine. Kara, I'm really glad to see that you're feeling better. Are you okay if we head out or do you need me to stay?” 

Lena can see bags under Alex's eyes and notices that Alex is slowly beginning to sink into the officer standing next to her. 

“I have my powers back, I’m just kind of, you know, tired. I'm going to talk to Lena and then sleep. You guys should get some sleep too, okay?” 

Before Lena can blink Kara is hugging Alex. The sisters seem to fall into each other and Lena wonders if she’ll have to get used to seeing Kara arbitrarily use her powers (little does she know over the next two weeks she will grow to be impossibly grateful for the lattes, lunches, and small notes that appear on her desk after a gust of wind). 

Kara makes eye contact with Maggie over Alex’s shoulder, “take care of her.”

Maggie smiles warmly at Kara nodding. As soon as the sisters pull apart Alex sinks back against Maggie and the detective pulls her in closer. Alex slips into command mode one final time as she stands at the door. 

“Both of you need to be here tomorrow at nine. We’re going to the DEO and I’m going to watch as Kara explains to J’onn why Lena Luthor knows her secret identity.” 

Kara gulps audibly before glancing at Lena. 

“She’s a CEO Alex, she doesn’t have time to just-”

“I’ll be here Agent Danvers.” 

Lena’s quick to cut Kara off. More than anything she needs a few minutes to process everything that has happened. Her hypothesis about her one friend in National City has been confirmed and she wants a chance to speak with Kara privately. Her words work because Alex and Maggie are gone after that and immediately Kara turns to look at her wide eyed. It’s reminiscent of a deer in headlights. 

“You knew?”

The question feels redundant. Lena is sure that she informed the apartment that she’d known since her first meeting with Kara. Gently though she steps closer to the hero while nodding. 

“I theorized.” 

Kara’s eyes are slipping back to the floor and she wraps her arm around her middle. She’s fidgeting and Lena’s heart aches. She tries to lighten the conversation. 

“You’re not exactly subtle Kara.”

Kara chokes and with a watery smile glances up at Lena. 

“You’re really alright with me being…”

She can see the deep-seated fear that Kara has. Her words have been stilted and she can imagine how ingrained hiding herself from humans has been. Lena’s can't be sure how long Kara has been on Earth but she is aware that her friend was Cat Grant’s assistant for three years. That means that Kara hid for at least two years before stepping out of the shadows to help. Lena steps forward wrapping her arms around Kara. 

“You’re incredible Kara. The things you do, the values you hold.” 

Kara returns the hug eagerly only stepping away to ask another question. 

“You...didn’t call me out on the fact that I was curled up in my cape.”

Lena smiles at Kara moving to sit on the couch that the cape is still draped over. She pats the seat next to her imploring Kara to join. Kara seems much more herself and eagerly sits next to her, however, the second that she does she glances up at Lena searching to make sure that the CEO really is okay with her proximity. 

“It seemed to bring you comfort and I could see that you’d had a rough few days. I can’t imagine depriving you of something that reminds you of home at any point, let alone when you can barely keep your eyes open.”

Lena reaches out and squeezes Kara’s shoulder before maneuvering so that their shoulders and knees are brushing. She wants to be close to Kara, to show Kara that she’s not afraid. 

“I uh- you have to have questions.”

“I do, what is a froyo style pancake shop?” 

Kara’s hands fly into the air as she begins to describe her new favorite restaurant. 

“OHMYGODLENA! It’s amazing! Okay so you go to get pancakes and then you can have them add things like chocolate chips, or vanilla extract, or cinnamon to the batter. Then there’s a line of different ingredients you can add to the top.” 

“You are adorable.” 

The words slip out and Kara’s ramblings about different combinations of fruit and pancakes screech to a halt. 

Before Lena can worry Kara grins. “Have you looked in a mirror lately?” 

Kara bumps her shoulder playfully. 

“Kara I'm the CEO of a tech company best known for its affiliates that have attempted to murder innocents. I doubt that anyone would describe me as adorable.” 

“When there's a particularly difficult problem you bite your lip and scrunch up your eyebrows. When Jess works through her lunch you always have this look on your face that's somewhere between fondness and frustration. When she does that you always insist that she leave early even if it means that you have to meet every guest in your lobby and walk with them to your office. When new tech comes out your eyes light up like...like I do with pancakes. Don't get me started on the songs you sing in the shower. You Lena Luthor, you're adorable.” 

Smirking Lena leans back so that she can keep eye contact with Kara. 

“You listen to me in the shower?”

“Umm….Super hearing. You can't really turn it off.”

Kara turns a shade of red that fire trucks would be envious of and Lena wishes she could photograph the reaction. 

“Oh, so you listen to everyone in the shower supergirl?”

Lena quirks her brow knowing that Kara can feel the stare even as she tries to look away. Shifting her weight nervously Kara takes a deep breath before launching into a rushed attempt to remove herself from the hole she's created.

“I uh no that’d be impossible at some point it just becomes noise and you can't really… I just, there...there are some people that I'm always attuned to. I'm so sorry, that's weird. I can stop, or try to tune it out but youhaveagreatvoice.”

Laughing at the flustered blonde Lena winks.

“I've heard you humming softly when you work from my office you have a lovely voice as well.” 

“We can totally sing together! A karaoke night would be so much fun! We can invite everyone: Winn, James, Alex and Maggie, and J’onn. I’ve been wanting them to spend more time with you so they can see how incredible you are!”

Kara's earnest with her compliments and Lena feels as if she's floating. While a karaoke night with the super friends is outside of Lena’s comfort zone she will go for Kara. Still, she wasn’t intending to suggest a group activity. Before they move forward on their Kara-oke night Kara’s phone vibrates. Lena watches quietly as Kara reaches for it and smiles fondly as she reads the message. 

“Alex is home safe. Golly, it’s super late. I’m so sorry Lena. You’re missing out on so much time because of me.” 

Kara puts down her phone and before she can stand up Lena’s arm is on her shoulder. 

“Kara it’s no trouble at all. I enjoy spending time with you. I’ll admit I’m not looking forward to whatever your sister has planned however I’m happy to do whatever it takes to help her keep you safe.” 

Lena wonders if Kara has captured the very essence of the sun in her smile. She’s relieved that the blond has finally relaxed. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

With a devilish grin, Lena responds, “I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. We made it! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, or left kudos. I hope that you all enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
